sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dani in the Digital World;A Digimon Adventure Part 1
Theme Song for season 1:Edit Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digimon Di Di Di Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions Change (Action) into Digital Champions to save the Digital World Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions Digivolve into Champions Digivolve into Ultimate (Digimon Make Noise) Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon Are The Champions Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon! ---- Season 1.Digital Adventures. Episode 1.Digital Destiny.Edit My adventures began as my mom was driving me to my first day at summer camp,as usual I was complaining."Mom,why do I have to go to summer camp?"I asked her."Because you've gone on too many adventures."She answered."Name 3."I said "Well,first there was your adventure with Pokemon when you were 6."She started before I cut her off."By the way,thank you for for letting me keep Mew."I thanked her. "No problem,now where was I,oh yes,then there was that adventure with demons,which I still let you keep your sword from then against my better judgement,finally,last year you were on that show:Total Sonic."She finished."I wouldn't say that was an adventure."I replied. "True,but don't worry,you'll have a great time at camp."Mom said as we pulled up at the camp-grounds."Welcome to camp,and don't forget Anna is still at home with the flu and,I'll be gone for the day."She said."Ok,bye,"I said. I then took my program and searched for my cabin.I finally found it."Cabin 3,perfect."I told myself opening the door.I was instantly rushed by a group of kids.One of them I knew."Hey Sor,long time no see."I told her. "Yeah,I haven't seen you in 4 years."She said.We walked and talked all the way to the field.Where we met 5 other campers.Sor went down the line and told me their names."Dani,this is Mi."She said pointing to a girl in a blue dress,blue cow-girl hat,and,baby blue boots. "Guess what her favorite color is."Sor said giggling.Then we walked up to a boy on a computer just typing away."This is Issac,he loves his gadgets."She said.Then we moved on to a guy wearing goggles."This is Nara,don't let his big-head get in your way."She said. Next we saw a guy carrying a medical bag and wearing glasses."That's Jo,he's awkward but sweet."Sor told me.Finally,we found a cool-looking guy with a harmonica."This is Nara's big brother:Mitt,and that's it."Sor finished. Just then we saw snow falling.followed by a shooting star."Hm,the odds of it snowing in the summer is 42 million,90 thousand,and 67 to 1."Issac said."What about shooting stars in the day-time?"Mi asked him."40.000 to one."He answered. "Well,the shooting star also shouldn't be coming at us."I said.As the shooting star was coming at us,it broke into 7 parts,and each part landed in front of us.We just stared at each other.After 5 minutes,I couldn't stand the quiet,so I reached into the newly now-covered ground and pulled out whatever landed.I was a small object with 3 buttons .Everybody else reached into the ground and pulled out the same thing.As we thought about it,a giant wave from the beach washed up and hit us.Knocking us out. ---- Episode 2.Our Partners.Edit I woke up in a forest.As I turned over,I saw what looked like a small yellow blob with ears and a long tail.Just then,the weirdest thing happened,it spoke."Hello Dani,glad to see your awake."It said in a small voice."Um,who are you and how do you know my name?"I asked it. "I'm Nyaromon,at your service,plus I've been waiting for you."It answered."What do you mean waiting for me?"I asked her."Well,I just had a feeling that you would be coming soon."She said to me.I got up and went to the nearest tree and sat down."So,Nyaromon,have you seen my friends?"I asked it. "Well,I saw a girl in blue over on the next hill."Nyaromon told me."That must be Mi."I told myself.I ran over to the next hill where I saw Mi walking toward me with a weed with feet."Hi Dani,This is Tanemon,isn't she adorable?"Mi asked me."Yeah,nice to meet you."I told Tanemon. "Hello,wanna be friends?"Tanemon asked.Just then,we heard yelling,we ran over to where the yelling was coming from,it was only Jo.He was being chased by a small dragon with orange hair.Jo stopped in front of us."Help,I'm being chased by a monster."He told us.The dragon stopped."Who you calling a monster,the name's Bukamon."It said. All of a sudden,we heard what sounded like buzzing.We looked up to see a giant red bug flying toward us."Ah,a bug!"Mi screamed."Let's run for it."Jo said.We ran through the forest until we found a tree."Quick in here,it's a hiding tree."Bukamon said. We went inside and waited for the bug to leave,seconds later,we heard Sor's voice."It's safe to come out now."She said.We came out and saw her with a creature with a flower on it's head."Dani,Jo,Mi,meet Yokomon."Sor said."Hello Yokomon."We said. So we looked around to see if anyone else was here,not long after we found Nara with a pink bubble with rabbit like ears."Hey guys."Nara said.Then the bubble spoke."Hi,I'm Koromon,It means 'Brave Little Warrior',and don't forget it,Nara."He said."Have you seen Mitt?"Nara asked us. Just then,Mitt came out from behind a tree carrying a small furry thing with a sharp-looking horn."Guys,this little guy is Tsunomon."He told us."Yep,Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you."Tsunomon said."This just leaves Issac."I said. We split up in 3 teams of 2 to find him.I went with Nara,Mitt went with Sor,and Mi went with Jo.We searched for him until it started to get dark,that's when we re-grouped and decided to set up camp.About 20 minutes into it,Issac came out with a pink ghost like creature. "Guys I'd like to introduce you to Motimon."He said."So your the friends Issac told me about,I would be glad to accompany you."It said.They sat down."So,what are you guys?"Jo asked. "We're Digimon,Digital Mosnters."They said together."Where are we?"I asked."Your in the Digital World."Koromon answered. "Digital World,so we're not in Soleanna Summer Camp."Nara said."Soleanna Summer Camp,what's that?"Yokomon asked."Well,it's a camp for kids who want to have fun."Sor answered. "It seems cool,can we go?"Tanemon asked."Sure,if we get back home."Mi agreed."Well what are these?"Mitt asked Issac showing him the things we picked up before being sent here. "Well,they seem to be linked to this world,they are digital devices,so let's call them Digivices."Issac answered.We talked for a while,then we went to sleep.I was still awake after a couple hours,so I let my mind wander. "Oh what am I going to do,I mean Anna's home all alone."I said.Then Sor got my attention."Don't worry,we'll get home."She told me.Reassured,I fell asleep. ---- Episode 3.The First Battle.Edit I woke up early and decided to look around before everyone else got up.I climbed a tree and took out my micro-telescope."Hmm,it doesn't look like there's any people nearby."I told myself. I climbed back down and rejoined the camp,by that time everybody was awake. "Hey,Dan where did you go?"Sor asked me."Oh,I went to check out the area,it seems pretty deserted."I told her."Well,we can't just sit around and wait for someone,I say we go explore."Mitt said."Are you sure it's safe?"Jo asked. "Come on,you have us to protect you."Bukamon reminded him."Ok,but we'll have to be extra careful."Jo agreed.As we were walking through the forest,I leaned over to Sor."So,what do you make of this?"I asked her. "Well,it seems we've landed in a different world,besides the Digimon,I don't think there's anyone else here."She replied.It seems like her answer was right.We kept walking until we noticed we were just walking around in circles. "Guys,I think we passed that tree already."Nara told us."We've passed all of them before,we are lost."Jo told him."Hey,Dani can you climb up that tree and check it out?"Issac asked me. I nodded my head and went up the nearest tree and pulled out my telescope.I looked through it."All I see is more trees and some hills."I yelled to them.Eventually,I noticed a cliff."Hey,I can see a cliff about 3 degrees west of here."I told them.I slid back down and we continued walking. We arrived at the cliff and we noticed a bridge right where the cliff ended.But before we could start walking across it,we heard the buzzing from yesterday and when we looked up we saw the giant red bug. "Eww,it's a bug."Mi cried."Mi,that's no bug,his name is Kuwagamon,he's a Champion level Insectoid Digimon,vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and Scissor Hands that can chop through anything!"Koromon told her.Everyone ran for cover,except for the Digimon,who decided to stay behind and fight. "Nyaromon,get back here."I told my partner."No way Dani,if we run away,then we'll be running forever,it's time we stay and end this. They jumped in the air."Bubble Blow."Koromon said as he fired bubbles from his mouth."Tail Whip.""Nyaromon said as she Kuwagamon with her tail."Tackle."Tsunomon said as he slammed into his enemy."Nenchakusei no Awa."Tanemon said as she fired many bubbles. "Froth Bubbles."Bukamon said as he fired froth from his mouth,when they hit Kuwagamon,they turned into bubbles. "Flower Bubbles."Yokomon said she spit out bubbles that looked like flower petals.The rest blew more bubbles.But none hit,so when Kuwagamon came at us,the Digimon got in front of us.That brave act caused 7 lights to hit them.Then,we heard."Nyaromon digivolve to Salamon."Nyaromon said. Out came a Digimon that looked like a dog."Koromon digivolve to Agumon."Koromon said.Out came a yellow dinosaur."Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon."Tsunomon said.Out came a wolf standing with a fur coat and a horn."Tanemon digivolve to Palmon."Tanemon said. Out came a plant-like creature with flower petals."Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon."Yokomon said.Out came a bird with a loop for hair."Motimon digivolve to Tentomon."Motimon said.Out came a bug.Finally,"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon."Bukamon said. Out came a sea monster.They looked at us for a second and then looked at Kuwagamon.They jumped in the air and pushed it down.Have had enough,Kuwagamon flew off.But all that fighting caused the cliff to crumble sending us falling. ---- Episode 4.Shellmon Attacks.Edit "Previously,me and the others were trying to find more people,but that's when Kuwagamon appeared and attacked us,the In-Training Digimon were too weak,but that's when they digivolved into Rookie,they sent Kuwagamon flying away,but the cliff we were on collapsed from the battle and sent all of us falling."Sor said. There we were falling and the water was getting closer."Help us!!"Mi screamed."Marching Fishes."Gomamon said.Suddenly,a whole bunch of fish formed a raft and we landed on it."Wow,thanks Gomamon."Jo told him."No problem."He replied."Ew,I hate fish."Mi said going crazy. "Oh come on,these guys are my friends."Gomamon told her.That calmed her down.So there we were just floating down the river,so I decided to relax and talk to Salamon."Hey,I have a question,before you digivolved,you looked like a cat,but now you look like a dog,why is that?"I asked her. "Well,each Digimon grows in different ways,so you never know what's gonna happen."Salamon answered.I stared into space thinking about her answer and figured she was right.I then turned to Issac who was just typing on his computer."What are you doing?"I asked him."I'm trying to get my computer to work."He told me."Well,why don't you try rerouting the modem through the central processor?"I asked him. "I didn't think of that,thanks."He said.I smiled and crawled over to the side with water and stared at the water."Oh,Anna,hold on,i'll be home soon."I thought. We finally washed up on land."Well,this is our stop,thanks guys."Gomamon said to his friends.We walked around until we arrived at a beach."Huh,weren't we just at a river,how did we end up at a beach?"Mitt asked."Well,this is the Digital World,so I guess anything can happen."Nara told him. We noticed a bunch of telephone booths."That's strange,why would there be telephone booths on a beach?"Sor asked.We ran over to them and each of us tried to call someone,I chose home. "Ok,money is in,now the number."I said dialing.I heard it ringing."I'm sorry,the call you made couldn't be put through,please hang up and try again."The operator said.I hung up and asked the others if they were successful,none of them were. So we decided to rest.Mitt noticed Jo's bag."Hey,what's that?"He asked him."This is my medical bag,it's just in case any of us get hurt."He answered. Then,I noticed Mi had a bag."Mi,what's in your bag?"I asked her.She opened it and pulled stuff out."Lip gloss,Sun-Screen,Water,and,my spare hat."She said.We were sunk,that's when I saw Salamon eating something out of my bag.I pulled it away from her. "Salamon,you were eating weren't you?"I asked her."Yes,i'm sorry."She apologized.Just then,the ground started to shake.I got up and pulled out my telescope and looked out into the sea.I spotted a huge shell coming at us.When it came on land,it looked a gaint crab. "Oh my,that's Shellmon,his special attack is:Aqua Blaster."Palmon said.Everyone ran to hide but me and Salamon.I picked a rock and threw it at the gaint shell's head.That made it angry,angy enough to chase me.I ran as fast as I could,but was still caught by Shellmon.It had me trapped under it's foot."Salamon help."I told my partner. She rushed into battle trying hard to defeat it,but she kept failing.Right when it seemed like the end."Help!"I screamed.Just then,my Digivice started glowing and a light fell down on Salamon."Salamon digivolve to Gatomon. "I heard Salamon say.Out came a cat with a long tail.She looked at him and then started running."Lightning Paw."She said scratching it. And then,she jumped on it's head."Cat's Eye Hypnotism."She said as her eyes glowed.She then jumped off and sent him flying.We were all safe."Wow,Gatomon,that was cool."I told her."Thanks."She replied.We all agreed that staying there wasn't a good idea,so we left. ---- Episode 5.Come on out,Garurumon.Edit "Last time,we we arrived a beautiful beach,but the weirdest thing,is there were telephone booths,we each tried to make a call,no luck,it didn't take long for trouble to find us,Shellmon appeared and went after us.Dani and Salamon went to face it. But Dani got caught under it's foot,that's when Salamon digivolved into Gatomon and took out Shellmon,now that's growl power."Nara said. We traveled along the seashore looking for a new area to explore,soon enough we found another forest. "Well,I think we know what we have to do."I told the others."Do we have to?"Jo asked."Yes,now let's go."Mitt answered.We went in and walked around.Gatomon walked behind us,so I went to talk to her. "What's wrong?"I asked."I have a bad feeling about this."She replied."Okay."I said.We caught up with the others."I don't suppose there's a hot spring anywhere near here?"Mi asked. "I don't think so,besides,we have to keep going,who knows what we could find in here."Mitt told her.He was right,not long after that,we heard the ground shake.We looked around for what was causing it,we saw two Digimon that looked like horned dinosaurs."It's Monochromon."Biyomon said. "Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry."Tentomon told us."It looks they're fighting over food,let's get out of here."Jo told us.For once we took his advice and ran away all the way through the forest. That's when we saw a lake with a bridge made of land."Quick,through here."I told eyeryone.We ran toward the center,where a cable car was parked."What,why is there a cable car here,this doesn't make any sense."Sor said. We stopped and thought about it for a few seconds,but that's when we saw the Monochromon coming our way.We ran into the car.Luckily,the Monochromon didn't see and left.I peeked an eye out,and was happy. "Well,there gone and it's getting dark,let's stay here tonight."I told them."In this rusty old cable car,no way."Mi argued."You wanna stay out side with the Monochromon?"I asked her.She quickly changed her mind."Now we should sleep in shifts,who's first?"Mitt asked. "Me and Gatomon."I told him.We exited out of the cable car and went to set up camp.An hour later.me and Gatomon were telling scary stories when I felt a hand on my shoulder,I turned and saw Mitt."My turn,go get some sleep."He told me.I went into the car. I sat there with Gabumon and pulled out my harmonica."Mitt what's that?"Gabumon asked me."It's called a harmonica,when you blow into it,sound comes out."I told him."That's sounds cool."He said.I started playing while the fire roared.Soon,the fire started going out, So i went to get more wood.While I was walking,the ground started shaking,it seemed to be coming from the camp-fire.I ran back just in time for me to see a giant sea serpent."What's that?"I asked."Seadramon,the only thing worse than his attitude is his Ice Winder attack."Gabumon said. "It looks like the fire woke him up."I said.Seadramon went toward the cable car,where Nara was.I ran up to it and threw a rock at him.He didn't like that,I know because he picked me up with his tail and started squeezing me."Gabumon,save Nara."I told Gabumon as Seadramon was crushing me.That caused my Digivice to glow.A light swallowed Gabumon. "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon."Gabumon said.Out came a wolf."Mitt,I'm coming."Garurumon told me.He ran as fast as he could and jumped into the air."Howling Blaster."Garurumon said as he spit out blue flames.They hit Seadramon,defeating it instantly. Garurumon de-digivolved back to Gabumon."Thanks."I told him."No problem."He said blushing.With all the excitement,we fell asleep fast. ---- Episode 6.Scorching Heat,Birdramon awakens.Edit Last time,we ran into some trouble with two Monochromon,so we ran away to a lake where a cable car was,we had to sleep there,talk about gross,anyway,in the middle of the night,a Seadramon got mad and almost crushed Mitt,luckily Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon and took care of the slimy serpent."Mi said. We woke up full of energy and ready to go,of course we had no clue where to go,that's when Issac remembered something."When we were running away from the Monochromom I saw a path leading through a desert."He told us."Well,we won't get anywhere by standing here,let's go."I told everyone. We left and found the path Issac was talking about.We took off through the path,it didn't long for it to get hot,Luckily,we spotted a village in the distance."Oh,cool,a village,maybe we'll find an A/C."Mi said happy."It was no use trying to reason with her,so we decided to investigate.We arrived in the village which we discovered was home to a lot of Yokomon. They greeted us with smiles.Biyomon made a landing in front of them."Hi."She told them.Instantly the Yokomon surrounded her."Wow,I can't wait to digivolve."One Yokomon said."Me neither."Another one said.Then,Jo asked them a question."Do you have anything to eat I'm hungry?"He asked. "We haven't been able to get any food from our garden up on the hill since Meramon started acting funny."Yokomon said.'That's when we saw a red glare coming down the hill."Oh no,it's Meramon."The Yokomon said together scared. Meramon stopped in front of us."He's a fiery Digimon,his special attack is Roaring Fire."Palmon said.He looked at us and smiled evily."Looks like my new meal is ready."He said.We all ran for cover.But that didn't stop him from trying to burn down the village. Me and Mitt had enough."Gabumon."said,"Right."Gabumon replied."Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon."Gabumon said.Garurumon jumped toward Meramon."Howling Blaster."He said.Blue flames shot of his mouth and at Meramon. But they didn't have any effect.Then it was mine and Gatomon's turn.Gatomon "Neko Kick."She said kicking him as fast as she could.Then she snuck behnd him."Cat's Eye Hypnotism."She said.Her eyes glowed and tried to send him flying. No effect either,that's when he kicked both Garurumon and Gatomon.Garurumon de-digivolved back to Gabumon.It seemed impossible that's when the Yokomon teamed up and took their turn."Flower Bubbles."They all said together and blew bubbles that turned into flowers.But they didn't work. Then Biyomon joined in."No Biyomon,don't."I told her."Don't worry,Sor,I'll be alright."She said.She got as close to Meramon as she could."Spiral Twister"She said as green flames shot from her wings.Meramon swatted her and sent her flying toward me,where I caught her."Biyomon please stay down."I told her. "I just can't let him do this."She told me.That made my Digivice glow.A light hit Biyomon."Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon."She said.Out came a giant red bird that looked like it as on fire.It looked at me and then charged at Meramon."Meteor Wing."Birdramon said. Suddenly,2 big balls of fire came from her wings and hit Meramon.We finally won.Later,after everything calmed down."I'm sorry my friends,I don't know what came over me,one minute I'm relaxing,the next,I'm here."Meramon told us."It's ok,we forgive you."The Yokomon told him. So after talking,we finally had dinner.Although,nobody really liked the look of what the Yokomon had made,we still ate it and were soon on our way again. ---- Episode 7.Lightning,Kabuterimons' Spark.Edit Previously,we made it to a village of Yokomon,we were starving,but before we could eat,Meramon showed up and attacked us,Gatomon and Garurumon were no match for him,but luckily Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon and defeated him,turns out he didn't know what was going on,go figure."Jo said. We were walking through the desert when Mi started complaining."It's hot and I'm tired."She whined."Mi,do what I do and not think about the heat and you won't feel as hot."Palmon told her."Ok,I guess it's worth a try."Mi agreed. We continued on,until everyone's feet got sore,so we sat down to rest.Luckily,I had brought my tent.I pulled it out and pushed the button on the remote,the tent popped out. We sat around for a few hours until we were well rested,so we continued walking and chatting until we spotted a factory,well actually,Mitt was the one who saw it.."Hey,maybe there's people in there."Nara said.We figured it was worth the look we went in and took a look around,but somehow we ended up separating from each other,my partner was Nara. We looked around for anyone,but no luck,so we joined the others."We couldn't find any people,how about you guys?"I asked them."Nope."They said."Hey,where did Issac go?"Mi asked.We had no idea,little did we know Issac was playing with his computer.Anyway,we kept walking throughout the factory,just looking around. "Issac,will you tell me where we're going?"Tentomon asked me."We're going to find the main central power system."I answered.We checked every corner and cranny,but no power system,but there was one room left.But as soon as we walked in,I saw a bunch of weird symbols. "Wow,amazing,so many symbols,I bet if I can tap into the system,I can get a whole map of this factory."I told myself.I sat down and got to work,typing more and more every minute,but then I made the most wonderful discovery."It seems each of these symbols control either a room or function of this factory."I told Tentomon. Then I stood up and ran my finger through one of the symbols,it instantly got dark."So,this symbol controls the lights."I said."Um,Issac can you make it light again?"Tentomon asked me.I took out a magic marker and filled in the parts of the symbol I erased. Which was perfect timing,because I heard a bang coming from outside.So me and Tentomon walked outside where I saw Gatomon,Birdramon,and,Garurumon fighting a robot."Cool,a robot."I said."Issac,that's no robot,that's Andromon,he's one of the most powerful Digimon of all. His body is a tireless machine capable of almost anything."Tentomon told me.It wasn't long until Andromon defeated everyone. But's that's when Tentomon told me the strangest thing."Issac hack into the system to make me digivolve."Tentomon said.So I got to work looking through the factorys' files until I found it."Ok,now I just have to make a copy and drag it to my software and bingo."I said. I then pressed the enter key.A light hit Tentomon."Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon."Tentomon said Out came a great big bug."Go get him Kabuterimon."I told him."Right."He said He flew all the way to Andromon and attacked."Electro Shocker."He said.A big ball of electric energy appeared and shot at Andromon. Just as it connected,a black gear came out of his bare leg and broke.I hopped down to everyone."Oh,thank you for destroying that black gear."Andromon told us.Then he took a look at us."You are the DigiDestined."He told us."DigiDestined?"We asked. "Yes,according to legend,children from another world will one day arrive to defeat evil and bring the Digital World peace."He told us. We didn't know if that was true.but we didin't have time to think,because the factory was beginning to fall.Andromon showed us a sewer hole."Eww,I'm not going in there."Mi said.It took us a while,but she finally agreed. "Goodbye DigiDestind,I hope to see you again."Our new friend told us.We slid down into the sewer,one by one. ---- Episode 8.Togemon's Toys.Edit On the last episode,we found a factory,hoping there were people there,we decided to take a look.While looking,I found the factory's power unit,and tapped into it,meanwhile the gang were having a hard time with Andromon. I was finally done,of course I found Gatomon,Birdramon,and,Garurumon were fighting Andromon,I was able to successfully induce digivolution by using my computer,Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and destroyed a black gear that was in Andromon's leg,he helped us by telling us some intresting stuff."Issac said. One by one we slid the sewer pipe,but Mi was reluctant to say the least."No,I don't wanna."She said."You know if you stay,you'll be crushed."Mitt told her."Fine."She agreed.So there we were walking along the sewer."It's so gross down here,when we get home,I'm getting a mud bath.Mi told us."Well,in the meantime,let's keep walking."I told her. We wallked,well some of us flew,others ran,and the rest of walked.Until we saw something drop out of another sewerage drain.They looked like green slime."Oh-oh,those are Numemon,they are very smelly,but that's just one of their perks,the other is there Nume-Sludge attack."Palmon told us. We didn't have a choice,but to try to walk past them,but they saw us.They looked at Mi."Hey doll,how about a date?"One of them asked her."No thanks."She said.That got them mad.They chased us all out of the sewer. We all ran to the forest,in there,soon Mitt and Nara spotted some vending machines."Wow,I hope they have Cola."Jo said He went over to a machine and put in the money,but as soon as he did,the front came off revealing a Numemon,all the other vending machine's covers came off showing more Numemon. We ran as fast as we could,but soon we all got split up,we each went with our own partners.Soon it was just me and Palmon."Come on let's try to find the others."I told her. We walked through the forest until heard a thumping sound,soon we came face to face with a giant yellow bear."That's Monzaemon,he has an attack called Hearts Attack,it's supposed to fill you with good thoughts,but by the way he looks,not anymore."Palmon said. "Hello,child and Digimon,would you like to come to Toy-town?"He asked us."No thanks,"We told him.He didn't like that,he was about to attack us,when the Numemon attacked him."Go,we'll hold him off."They told us.We ran as fast as we could.We ran all the way to a town. We walked through it,noticing every building looked like toys."Palmon,I think we're in Toy-town."I told her,"Yep."She replied.We came across the others,who were acting strange and playing with toys and didn't even notice us. We continued walking until Palmon heard a noise coming from a building next to us.We walked in and saw a trunk shaking.We tried to open it,but then we heard Gatomon's voice."Help us."She said. "What happened?"I asked her.She told us about how when we got split up that Monzaemon attacked everyone else and kinda brain-washed them.Right then and there,I knew I had to toughen up,so I went into find Monzaemon.I found him,but as soon as I did,he attacked again. But once again,the Numemon tried to save me.After I saw Monzaemon hurt them,I couldn't take anymore."That's enough,I won't let you hurt anyone else,Palmon."I said.She came running up to me and my Digivivce glowed."Palmon digivolve to Togemon."Palmon said.She turned into a giant cactus."Let's go."Togemon told Monzaemon. They battled for minutes before Togemon threw the final blow."Needle Spray ."She said sending a bunch of needles at him.Driving the black gear out of his back.Everyone came back and he apologized."I'm sorry,that black gear was a menace,let me make it up to you."He said. "He sent out his Hearts.Each of us got caught up in the hearts,that they took us to the base of a mountain. ---- Episode 9.Ikkakumon's'' Roar.''Edit Previously,we landed up in the sewers beneath the factory,while walking,we ran into some Numemon,they chased us out of the sewers and into a forest,everybody got captured by Monzaemon,but luckily,me and Palmon showed up.Palmon digivolved to Togemon and drove the black gear out of Monzaemon,he apologized and sent us to a mountain."Mi said. The hearts that were carrying us landed at the base of a mountain."Well,here's our stop."I told the others."I wish it didn't end."Mi said."I know,but it can't be help,so let's get going."Sor told her.We started climbing up the mountain."Left,left,left right left."Gatomon said."Left,left,left right left."We repeated. "I don't know what I've been told."She said."I don't know what I've been told."We repeated."A Digimon's heart is fun and bold."Gatomon said."A Digimon's heart is fun and bold."We repeated."Ok,Jo,your turn."I told Jo."Ok,I don't know what I've been told."He said."I don't know what I've been told."We repeated. "Our adventures will never end."He said."Our adventures will never end."We repeated."I don't know what I've been told."Jo said."I don't know what I've been told."We said."Our Digimon are gonna save the day."Jo said. "Our Digimon are gonna save the day."We repeated."Finally,Mi."Jo said."Sure,I don't know what I've been told."Mi said."I don't know what I've been told."We said. "Saving the Digital World is our goal."Mi said."Saving the Digital World is our goal."We said."I don't know what I've been told."She said."I don't know what I've been told."We said."Our Digivices are the key."She said."Our Digivices are the key."We finished. We finally reached a soft spot to set up camp.Issac got on his computer and started typing."What are you doing?"Nara asked him"Well,I'm tying to find a map of the area,but so far nothing's coming up,so now I'm going to try hack into the Digital Worlds' system to increase my computer's memory."He told us.About an hour later."Ok,now who's turn is it to keep watch?"I asked the others. "Well,let's have contest everybody but Dani and Mitt are in,since they've watched us before."Sor said.So,Jo reached into his bag and pulled out some sticks,me and Mitt took them and cut them up.Then we asked the others to draw straws. Whoever got the shortest was it.That happened to be Jo.So,we talked for awhile and then went to sleep,knowing we were in good hands with Jo watching us. I was standing around with Gomamon.After sitting around for a minute or so,I decided to walk up the mountain a little,ignoring,mostly my fear of heights.Of course Gomamon was trying to talk me out of it,but I was determined to at least reach the top to find more food,if there was food. But on my way,I spotted a flying horse with a helmet landing to drink some water."Hey,Gomamon,whose that flying horse?"I asked."That's not your everyday kind of flying horse,Jo,that's Unimon,he's a wise old Digimon,I never knew he lived in these mountains,he's not much of a talker."Gomamon said. Just then a black gear came flying and hit Unimon in the back.His eyes turned red and he came at us."Aerial Attack."He said as he blasted fire from his mouth.We barely dodged it.He was about to attack again,but Birdramon and Gatomon arrived.Within minutes,Unimon defeated them.Then I had the crazy idea to jump onto Unimon's back to try to remove the black gear. I held on as long as I could but was thrown off.As I was was falling,my Digivice glowed.A light hit Gomaon."Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon."Gomaon said.The next thing I know I'm on the back of a giant sea animal.Gomamon had digivoved. "Now,let's finish this."Ikkakumon said."Harpoon Torpedo."He said as he shot topedos at the black gear.it shattered and Unimon was freed."Thank you,now as your reward for freeing me,I'll take you to the area behind the mountain."Unimon told us.We climbed on his back and we were off. ---- Episode 10.Split up.Edit You won't believe what happened last time,first we decided to walk up a mountain,then we finally reached a soft spot and set up camp,while we were asleep,Jo went to look around,but that's when Unimon was attacked by a black gear.during the battle with Unimon,Jo got the idea to jump onto it's back and try to remove it himself,this bravery let Gomamon digivolve into Ikkakumon,he used his Harpoon Torpedo attack to the black gear,breaking it."Dani said. We were still riding Unimon's back when we made a landing."Well,this is as far as I can go,good luck."He told us."Bye,Unimon."We told him as he flew away."Let's go,we aren't gonna save the world standing here."I told them. We started walking,as soon as we started walking,I had the feeling that someone was watching us.I stopped and looked around.Seeing no-one,I shook it off and continued walking,eventually catching up with the others."Dani,where'd you go?"Nara asked me. "I just had a feeling,don't worry."I said.We kept walking until Mi got our attention."Hey,guys look a house"Mi said pointing.We looked and saw what looked like a manor or mansion. "Well,that's weird,who would put a house in the middle of a jungle?"Issac asked."Who cares,maybe it has a spa."Mi told us running toward it."Mi,it could be a trap."I yelled.But she didn't hear me. We followed her to at least check out the place.When we walked it,we couldn't believe our eyes,it was to say the least:beautiful.We checked out the rest of the house that is until we came across the dining room. Somehow there was food on the table,though there was no-one else there but us.The feeling I had earlier came back,but the others were able to talk me out of it. After eating,we all went to take a bath.Girls on one side,boys on the other.Once we were all relaxing,me,Mi,and,Sor were talking."You know,it's pretty weird,finding a house like this."I told them."True,but while we're here,we can try to relax."Sor told me. "I don't really care for all the adventures,this is relaxing."Mi added.Then we noticed Gomaon swimming on our side."Gomaon,get out."We said kicking him over to the boys side.he landed with a big splash. Afterwards,I went outside to look at the stars."They sure seem beautful."I told myself.I was on my way to my room when I noticed something stange.I noticed a painting of an angel.The weird part it had black wings instead of white ones.I started getting scared.I then heard an evil laugh and turned around and saw a tall black angel like the one in the painting,but different. "I knew you would fall for this,you pitiful Digi-Destined.He told me."Guys,get out her,quick."I yelled."Try all you want,no-one can hear you."He said.Gatomon came out."That's Devimon,ultimate ruler of the demon underworld,his special attack is Touch of Evil."She said. "Now,that you all fell for my trap,in order to keep you from defeating me,I will now split you all up."Devimon said."No you won't."Gatomon said jumping at him.He easily swung her away.I ran to our room and tried to wake everyone up,no luck. That's when Devimon came in and used his powers to split up the room.Everyone woke up from the noise.Just in time for the house to vanish. Devimon then sent all our beds flying to each of the different pieces of the island."If you think your gonna keep us split up for good,your wrong."I told him flying away on my bed.I made a crash landing on a piece of the island covered in ice. I got up and looked at the island's pieces floating away from each other."We'll get you,just you wait."I said thinking about Devimon. ---- Episode 11.The Ice Brigade.Edit Last time,we found an old house,after exploring it seemed like it was deserted,but after eating,and relaxing in a bath,I discovered that it was an illusion created by Devimon to break us up,we fell for it,now we're all split up for the time being,I hope we can get through this."Nara said. I was walking around with Gatomon trying to see if anyone else landed on the island with me.Of course I had to take cover every few minutes because of the extreme cold.The island was so huge that it could take forever to find someone so we just sat down in the cave."Gatomon,are you okay?"I asked her. "Yes,a little cold won't stop me."She said.After resting we got back to searching.But this time during the search we heard a loud noise coming from behind us .We turned around and saw a huge bear covered in snow."Gatomon,whose that?"I asked her."That's Frigimon he's a food-friendly snowman,but don't worry Dani,he's a good Digimon,his special attack is the Subzero Ice Punch."Gatomon said .But the way looked so far,I doubted that.He picked up a big snowball and threw it at us.We nearly dodged it.Gatomon stepped in front of me and ran toward him. "Neko Scratch."She said scratching it with her claws.He fell down.A few seconds passed before it spoke."Can you help me up?"It asked us.We each grabbed a paw and lifted it up. "Thanks,I'm sorry for attacking you,you see this is my home,and I thought you were going to attack me."He told us."You don't have to say sorry,we're just looking for our friends."I told him."Have you seen them?"Gatomon asked. "Well,I saw a bed land on that island over there."Frigimon told us pointing at another island covered in ice."How are we supposed to get ove there?"I asked "I could make a bridge with my Subzero Ice Punch."He offered."Thanks."We said.He got started,one by one we made it to the island using is bridge.We walked around shouting for anyone until we heard a voice. "That sounds like Gabumon,let's go."Gatomon told us.We ran all the way to a cave.There we saw Mitt laying on the ground and Gabumon taking care of him.Mitt got up and walked over to me. "Good timing,we were getting worried."He told me."Did anyone else land here with you guys?"I asked him."No,besides you 2,we haven't met anyone here."Gabumon answered. "Oh,well I'm sure we'll run into someone."I told them.They smiled.Just then,we heard banging.When we ran outside we saw a humanoid lke Digimon covered in snow trying to make the cave fall."That's Mojyamon he's a peaceful mountain Digimon that doesn't like fighting."Gatomon said."You'd better tell him that,he doesn't look very peaceful right now."Gabumon added. Mojyamon came at us."Gabumon."Mitt said."Right,Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon."Gabumon said.Garurumon jumped at Mojyamon."Slamming Attack."He said pounding into Mojyamon.But Mojyamon dodged it."Howling Blaster."Garurumon said shooting blue flames out of his mouth.That didn't work either that's when Gatomon got on his back and they rode all the way bak to Mojyamon. Gatomon got up and scratched him over and over.But it wasn't until Garurumon kicked Mojyamon in the back that he was defeated.Suddenly,a black gear came out of his back. "Wow,that really hurt,thanks,if there's anything,I can do just say so."He said."Well,actually,could you and Frigimon push the island toward that one?"Mitt asked pointing at an island piece covered in grass. "Sure no problem."The two ice Digimon said.So they got to work and we were on our way to get the gang back together."Well,we have a few minutes or so until we reach land,so let's sing a song."Frigimon said. We started singing.Afterwards.Mitt started to play his harmonica.I looked at him."Don't worry,we'll find them."I said.He nodded and we continued on. ---- Episode 12.The gang Gets back Together.Edit Last time after split up be Devimon,Dani ended up on a frozen island,where she and Gatomon was attacked by Frigimon,turns out he was scared they would attack him,so after talking they set out for another piece of the island,they found Mitt and now their on the way to join up with the rest of us."Mi said. Me and Jo were heading toward the next island,naturally we were riding Ikkakumon."So,how long do you think it'll take?"I asked Jo."Well,according to my math,we should be at the island in about 5 minutes."He answered. We watched as the fish swam by and the ocean began rushing peacefully.As soon as we nearing land I noticed something at the top,it looked like a lion standing. "Hey,Jo,what's that?"I asked pointing where the lion is."I don't see anything Sor."He told me.I turned my head,it was gone.I was shocked to say the least,but I put my mind back on finding the others.When we landed,me and Jo kinda got into an fight about which way to go."We should head west."He told me."No,we should go east."I said. "Ok,let's go your way,we're not gonna get anywhere fighting."Jo told me.While we were walking,my mind started to wander,mainly about the others,but somehow it always came back to that lion.As we were walking,we heard something in the distance,right there was a town,at least that what it looked like. Me,Jo,Biyomon,and,Gomamon rushed over there.What we saw was Patamon fighting with a fox looking Digimon.We ran up to them,but Nara told us not to interfere. Eventually,the two stopped fighting.Then we heard,more noise coming from behind us.It was Dani,Mitt,Mi,Issac,Gatomon,Garurumon,Togemon,and,Kabuterimon."I can't believe this,there's more of you weird Digimon."The fox told us looking at Me and the others. "We're not Digimon."Dani told him."Then you must be the DigiDestined,oh I'm sorry for everything."He told us."It's ok,guys this Elecmon,he's the caretaker of the baby Digimon here."Nara said. "Nice to meet you Elecmon."We said togther."Um,thanks,now what can I do for you?"He asked us."Well,would you be willing to help us stop Devimon?"Mi asked."Devimon,I'm sorry but you guys have to fight him on your own,it's in the prophecy."Elecmon said. "Oh,ok thanks anyway,and don't worry,we'll come back and help you take care of all the baby Digimon when we're done."Nara told him. "I'll be looking forward to it."Elecmon said smiling.We left him to head to the main island.Goman digivolved into Ikkakumon.Then,Garurumon and Togemon de-digivolved back to Gabumon and Palmon respectively.And everyone but Issac got on Ikkaumon.Issac decided to fly on Kabuterimon. It took a good 2 hours to reach the main island,but we finally made it.We got off of Ikkakumon,he and Kabuterimon de-digivolved back to Gomamon and Tentomon.We started walking up the mountain.Not long after we notied it was getting dark,so we decided to set up camp for the night. Everyone was glad to be back together.The next morning we continued to walk,everyone was smiling and laughing,even though we knew a tough battle was coming soon.Then,Dani looked at me. "Sor,what's wrong?"She asked."Nothing,just happy."I lied.Bioyomon flew back to me."Sor,are you still thinking about?"She asked."Yeah,it just seems weird."I answered."Don't worry,I'm sure we'll find the answers soon."She said. "I knew she was right,so i ran up to everyone and we raced each other to the half-way point.Who cares if we had to fight soon,I was just happy being with my friends. ---- Episode 13.Our Adventures Apart.Edit Last time,we found each other after Devimon split us up in hopes of keeping us from defeating him,now we're on our way to face him."Sor said. We were walking up the mountain to reach the top,so we could defeat Devimon and restore the Digital World back to normal,of course we knew it would be a big battle.On our way,I started thinking,what did the others do while we were split up. I figured I would wait until we were close enough to the top to ask them,so I kept going.We made it all the way to a cave about 3 stories from the top. So we decided to go in and rest.While we were resting from all the walking,I decided to ask then and there."Um,guys?"I asked."Yeah,what is it,Dani?"Issac asked."Well,I was kinda wondering,what happened when we were alone?"I asked.They all looked at each other looking shocked that I would even ask,but they told me anyway. "Well,me and Biyomon made a crash landing on the beach of an island piece,while walking around we ran into Jo and Gomamon."Sor told us."We were shocked to run into them,but while we were talking,we noticed a temple and went inside to investigate,we noticed some people acting very strange,they then noticed us and invited us to join them,but they told us to leave Biyomon and Gomamon outside."Jo continued. "We thought that was strange,but we did as they said,so in the middle of it,they blind-folded us and told us to sleep,when we woke up,we saw we were tied up,then we found out they weren't people,but really Bakemon,they then told us they were gonna sacrifice us,that's when Gomamon and Biyomon came in."Sor said. "Then,all the Bakemon joined together to create a more powerful Bakemon,Biyomon and Gomamon digivolved,but they were defeated,that's when I remembered,when you repeat something over and over,odds are you can make it happen,so we chanted "Bakemon,lose your power"soon,we were able to defeat them and left."Jo finished. "Well,me and Issac landed on another piece of the island,but we found a temple,when we walked in,Issac immediately went towards one of the walls which he said had the same markings as the one in that factory we went too,soon he was typing away and ignoring me,so I decided to leave,Tentomon tried to stop me,but ended up following me,now neither Palmon or Issac noticed."Mi started. "Well,when they left,I discovered that the markings indicated some kind of code that I couldn't figure out,I was hoping to copy the files,but then I heard Mi scream,so I hooked my computer up to the wall and saw that a Digimon by the name of Centarumon was chasing her and Tentomon,I gave them directions to escape,but they were cornered,so me and Palmon rushed to there."Issac continued. "Then,me and Tentomon heard a blast coming from the wall behind us,it fell to reveal Issac and Palmon,Tentomon then digivolved into Kabuterimon and attacked Centarumon,causing a black gear to come out and break."Mi said. "Finally,a big lion standing on it's legs,came and tried to attack us,but the light from our digivices,drove him away,then we got on Kabuterimon and flew to where we found you guys."Issac finished."Wow,that's amazing,well,we should get going."I told them.We left the cave and started walking. ---- Episode 14.Devimon's Defeat.Edit Previously,we began walking up the mountain,when we decided to rest in a cave,we all exchanged stories about what happened when we got split up.So,now were' on our way to defeat Devimon once and for all."Mitt said. We made it to the top of the mountain when we noticed that it was creepily quiet."Huh,that's odd,if this is where we're supposed to fight Devimon,then where is he?"Nara asked looking around."I dunno,but maybe we should wait,i mean he wants to destroy us as much as we do him,so it probably won't be long."I replied. We must have waited about an hour before something happened.We felt the ground shake and we saw him with that lion that Issac had mentioned and a green ogre."Hey,who's that ogre?"Mitt asked Gabumon."Ogremon, you are truly the most evil of the bad Digimon. There is no limit to your ruthlessness."Gabumon answered. "Devimon,prepare to be defeated."Jo told Devimon."Oh yeah,well let's see you do it then."He said laughing evilly,.Jo quickly became scared."Ok,let's do this and go home."I told everyone.We all split. Me,Nara and Mitt took on Devimon,Issac and Mi took on Ogremon,so that left Sor and Jo for the lion,who I now know is named Leomon. We were so busy fighting,we didn't see Agumon shaking. Nara ran over to him.'Agumon,what's wrong?:He asked him.We were so distracted,that Devimon and his goons took us all out.Well except for Nara and Agumon. I was too weak to get up and by the looks of everyone else,so were they. "You won't get away with this Devimon."I told him."Oh really,cause it looks like I've done just that.."He said mocking me.All of a sudden,we Nara's voice.'Oh no you don't Devimon."He said.We looked at him and saw a light hit Agumon.Finally,after all this time:Agumon was digivolving."Agumon digivolve to Greymon."We heard Agumon declare. When the light vanished,an even more impressive Digimon was in Agumon's place."Go get em Greymon"'I told them before fainting.Needless to say,it was a short nap,for when I heard the sound of Ogremon and Leomon screaming,I looked over the mountain and saw Greymon backing Devimon into a corner. "No,this can't be,I will win."He told us.Greymon all of a sudden,grabbed him and blasted him with an attack called:Nova Blast.The blast was so powerful,that Greymon himself was caught in the blast. Nara ran up to Greymon as Devimon was vanishing having been defeated.Nara looked at him with tears in his eyes."Agumon,no Greymon,you can't leave me."He said. "Don't worry,I will still be around,even if it's not in my current state."He told Nara. He vanished and a Digi-Egg appeared in Nara's hands."Don't worry,Digimon never really die,their data is just reborn in a Digi-Egg."Gatomon told Nara."So,Greymon will be back?"He asked.The other Digimon simply nodded their heads. All of a sudden a huge white light appeared and swallowed us.When we woke up,we were back at summer camp,except Issac had a strange message on his computer.He clicked on it and an old guy appeared."Greetings,Digidestined,I am Genai and I have some good news and some bad news,the good news is you defeated Devimon,the bad news,the peace here in the Digital World is already ending."He told us. "Wow,that was quick."Mitt said."You have no idea,anyway,the bad news is to defeat this new evil,you must find specific tags and crests in your world,and you must also find the 8th Digidestined,so good luck."The email ended."Well,I say we go see our families,then meet up alter to sort this out."I told everyone.We all went our ways and I went home to check up on Anna. ---- Episode 15.The search for Tags and Crest BeginsEdit As soon I got home,I noticed something odd. Category:Rps